Len'alas lath'din, dirty child no one loves, not even my thirsty blood
by Donella Lowell
Summary: The air trapped between the lungs as his soul trapped between the Maker's fangs. A heart perhaps more tender than is wise.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So then what?"br /"So then I stood there, right there", she pointed at the emptiness behind the front door, the hollow space between their room and Ferelden; between their dream and span style="font-style: oblique;"their/span dream, "And then I dreamt of a life outside this cell, this prison, this everlasting rotten kingdom, this damned soul of mine; this everlasting rotten blood."br /So then a /So then a /So then "WHY CAN'T WE EVER LEAVE FERELDEN. I'LL DO AS MORRIGAN DID, I WILL LEAVE IT, TEAR IT DOWN, FORGET IT. BURN IT, BURN IT, I WILL BURN IT DOWN."br /Zevran sadly replied, "you are not allowed to burn our home."br /A laugh so bitter it poisoned the /"Home", she repeated, tasting the word with a tongue so venomous, so virulent and toxic, a tongue full of lies she had already swallowed, "my home is not a place, but a beating."br /But a beating heart, but a beaten /Zevran had his hands, his legs, his arms, his dirty face filled with scars./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
center style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"***/p  
/center  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A pale bitterness crawling across the room. A small, sweet belief creeping from the inside to the open door and the open, empty /Zevran saw her like an angel discovers his halo: bright, blessed, unbroken,span style="font-style: oblique;" /"You are a kind woman", not a remembrance but a fact, but a hand high in front of her face asking for silence. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, but you need to know this first; know it well. You are a kind, kind woman." Then why did he sound so sad? "You are not meant for this, you have a transparent soul. And— and a heart perhaps more tender than is wise."br /She remembered his words and almost laugh to keep herself from /"Cruel to the end."br /He didn't smile that time, didn't talk, didn't say a word. He was always so overflowing with fancy words, fancier sentences, even fancier ideas because that was all he ever had, right? A slushy mouth covered by a layer of silly whispering. A silly, silly boy, so stupid and poor and with hands only meant for killing, "what would I do if I lost you?" He sounded so hopeless, "what would I do with hands not meant for grieving?"br /She stretched her /"Yet you're still leaving."br /"So that you'll stay living."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
center style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"***/p  
/center  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Aneth ara./spanbr /A safe /A beating heart, a home leaving the house, leaving the /Zevran didn't look back because, oh, Maker, if he did. Zevran didn't look back because ar lasa mala revas, span style="font-style: oblique;"you are free /(You always were.)br /She touched her left wrist, a drop of blood falling to the ground as she did, touched it, caressed it, stroked it. She had always wondered if her veins would taste as corrupted wine, a rusted soul, a word never /The rising sun so red in the horizon, tearing it and letting it bleed, span style="font-style: oblique;"allowing/span it to /Zevran went away. "I'll find a cure for you, emma lath, mi amor," he had kissed the back of her hands that morning, had pressed his lips so gently against her gloomy skin, "I'll be back soon, you have to stay here, help the King, help the Wardens."br /She didn't say no, she didn't even /"Fine," she had said, "do as you want to."br /Zevran would never stay there with her, watch her being watered down by a spoiled blood. He would never have a short, easy life with her; he wanted the absolution and wanted the love. "You cannot want both," she whispered one night, "you should deny the long, pleasant life."br /"I won't deny you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
center style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"***/p  
/center  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know what kind of man you are."br /He had /span style="font-style: oblique;"Returned, returned, returned./spanbr /"You wish you've killed me," he handled her a tiny crystal /Three years without sending a letter, spreading a rumour, coming back to /"You can't compare a single moment of fighting and a whole life of waiting."br /Zevran stepped back./p 


End file.
